


Прогулка

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо старается проявить гостеприимство, Цукиcима – сохранять спокойствие и быть вежливым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Октябрьский фестиваль Haikyuu!!.  
> Бета: Shadowdancer.

Автомат издал щелчок, и жестяная банка с громким стуком упала в отсек выдачи. Цукиcима медленно наклонился, вытащил ее и, не спеша открывать, приложил ко лбу:  прикосновение влажного и холодного металла принесло мимолетное облегчение. В Мияги тоже стояла жара, но здешняя влажность ужасно выматывала. Цукиcима потянул за кольцо, открыл банку исделал несколько жадных глотков. 

\- Эй, очкарик, выглядишь уставшим!

Цукиcима отнял банку от губ и посмотрел в сторону лестничного пролета, откуда его окликнули. Из проема показался Куроо Тэцуро. С ним и другими игроками из Токио Цукиcима сегодня тренировался в третьем спортзале. Все были уставшие, когда расходились, но неужели сам Цукиcима выглядел настолько измотанным?

\- Ты сегодня хорошо поработал, - продолжил Куроо, не давая Цукиcиме возможности ответить. – Жаль, из-за тренировок пришлось пропустить ужин.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - поспешил заверить его Цукиcима. Снисходительное сочувствие от того, кто тренировался весь день с ним наравне, было не особенно приятным.

\- А как насчет перекусить где-нибудь? Я знаю одноместо, где готовят отличный рамен!

\- Прошу прощения, но я откажусь, - выдавил из себя Цукиcима. – Я не голоден.

\- Не скромничай, я угощаю! – Куроо поманил его рукой и двинулся по коридору прямо к выходу из здания.

Цукиcима медлил – слишком устал сегодня, чтобы идти куда-либо. А здешняя жара вообще отбивала всякое желание смотреть на еду. И все же он неохотно поплелся следом.

\- Я не… - начал Цукиcима, наконец поравнявшись с Куроо. Тот ждал его на крыльце.

\- Не любишь рамен? – удивился он.

\- Нет, не в этом дело, - бросил Цукиcима с нотками раздражения в голосе, которое не удалось скрыть.

\- Тогда просто прояви уважение к сэмпаю, который готов раскошелиться ради тебя! – Двор был плохо освещен, но Цукисима был уверен, что в тот момент Куроо оскалился.

Они покинули территорию школы и двинулись в неизвестном Цукиcиме направлении. С широкой дороги свернули в плохо освещенный проулок и пошли вдоль маленьких частных домиков, а потом вновь вышли к проезжей части. Тротуар был совсем узким, время от времени приходилось прижиматься к заборам и кустам, чтобы не столкнуться с едущими на велосипедах. Куроо шел впереди, Цукиcима – в паре шагов за ним, стараясь не отставать. Оба молчали – Куроо не начинал разговор, а Цукиcима тем более не намерен был проявлять инициативу.

После того как они вновь свернули с широкой дороги, Куроо остановился и рассеянно завертел головой. 

\- Мы заблудились? – неуверенно уточнил Цукиcима, поравнявшись с ним. Чего ему действительно не хватало, так это после изнурительных тренировок заблудиться в незнакомом городе с малознакомым капитаном команды-соперника. Город уже погрузился во мрак – ориентироваться было гораздо сложнее, чем днем. Цукиcима с досадой выдохнул и полез в карман за телефоном со скачанной картой Сайтамы.

\- Где-то здесь должен быть поворот, - задумчиво протянул в ответ Куроо. Он быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние до ближайшего поворота и осмотрелся. Потом, очевидно подтвердив свои догадки, развернулся и жестом подозвал к себе Цукиcиму. – Всё правильно, давай догоняй!

Они прошли еще совсем немного, и Куроо остановился напротив двухэтажного здания. Сквозь решетчатые окна наружу проступал желтый свет. Из-за налепленных на деревянные рамы плакатов сложно было разглядеть внутреннюю обстановку. Хотя Цукиcимаподозревал, что вряд ли внутри его ждет что-то необычное.

Перед входом располагалось небольшое подсвеченное табло с фотографиями различных видов рамена.

\- Вот, этот ничего, - Куроо ткнул пальцем в фотографию рамена с красной наклейкой «Рекомендуем!».–Но ты можешь выбрать другой.

\- Мне все равно, – отозвался Цукиcима. Это могло прозвучать несколько грубо, поэтому он поспешил добавить: – Полагаюсь на ваш совет.

\- Вот и отлично, - Куроо приблизился к автоматической двери и нажал на кнопку.

Они зашли внутрь, пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть дверную раму, и заняли места за узким столиком в углу. Посетителей было немного. Теперь, когда они сидели друг напротив друга, Цукиcима почувствовал себя еще более неловко. Нужно было о чем-то разговаривать, но вместо этого он машинально вытащил меню из пластиковой подставки. Он даже не пытался вчитываться, а лишь бесцельно бродил взглядом по картинкам.

\- Два стандартных с жареной свининой, - сделал заказ Куроо подоспевшему работнику заведения, а затем посмотрел на Цукиcиму и ухмыльнулся: – На большую порцию можешь не рассчитывать – не заработал еще. Но по окончании тренировок, так и быть, расщедрюсь!

\- Не стоит, - поспешил избавить его от этой идеи Цукиcима. С неохотой он отложил меню и посмотрел в лицо Куроо.

\- Что, больно? – кивком указал тот на ладонь Цукиcимы.

\- Не особо, нет нужды беспокоиться, - машинально ответил он. Сам только сейчас обратил внимание, как покраснели и припухли пальцы после сегодняшних тренировок.

\- Поэтому я говорил тебе, сильнее напрягай пальцы! – отчитал его Куроо. А затем протянул руку и схватил Цукиcиму за запястье. Еще несколько мгновений рассматривал, а когда заговорил, его голос смягчился. - Затейпируй пальцы хорошенько для завтрашних тренировок, а то вообще не сможешь играть. Понял?

\- Да, - неуверенно кивнул Цукиcима. Подобное проявление заботы от капитана другой команды показалось ему несколько неуместным.

От необходимости выискивать в голове тему для разговора его избавил работник заведения, возникший перед ними с двумя огромными тарелками на подносе. Воздух вмиг наполнился ароматом бульона и жареного мяса. Куроо вытащил палочки из пластмассовой коробки и тут же принялся за еду. Цукиcиме есть по-прежнему не хотелось. Он взял палочки, но начинать не спешил – продолжал просто наблюдать за Куроо. Тот ел быстро – с характерным звуком всасывал тонкую желтую лапшу и заедал ее вытянутыми из тарелки кусками мяса и водорослей. Цукиcима приступил к еде, пока Куроо не покончил со своей порцией и не обвинил его в неучтивости.

Продолжая неторопливо зачерпывать бульон из тарелки, он поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Куроо. Тот испустил усталый вздох и продолжил есть. Совсем скоро он опустошил свою тарелку и, прихватив со стола чек, отправился к кассе. 

\- Благодарю за угощение, - протянул Цукиcима, когда они выходили наружу. Куроо лишь невесело усмехнулся.

Обратно они возвращались уже по другой дороге – это Цукиcима понял, когда из очередного узкого проулка Куроо вывел их к железнодорожной линии. 

\- Слушай, очкарик, - бросил Куроо, резко обернувшись.

\- Не могли бы вы называть меня нормально? – недовольно буркнул Цукиcима.

Больше он ничего добавить не смог - сзади раздался гул. Через мгновение перед ними со свистом пронеслась полупустая электричка. Исходящие от нее световые полосы упали на лицо Куроо, и Цукиcима заметил, что тот улыбался.

\- Да, кстати, а имя у тебя какое? – поинтересовался он. – Я – Тэцуро, это как «медь» и «ясный». Но все обычно путают второй иероглиф!

\- Кэй, - бросил Цукиcима. И уже ждал последующего за этим вопроса.

\- А иероглиф? – задумчиво уточнил Куроо.

\- «Светлячок», – ответил Цукиcима, стараясь придать голосу твердость. Но Куроо расхохотался, даже не предпринимая попытки сдержаться. Цукиcима нахмурился и недовольно поджал губы, отчаянно борясь с желанием отвернуться.

\- Забавные, должно быть, у тебя родители, - прекратив наконец смеяться, произнес Куроо. В его голосе не было издевки.

Они свернули в сторону от железнодорожной линии и снова оказались на узкой дороге, идущей вдоль частных домов. Освещение здесь было гораздо хуже, Цукиcиме пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы не отставать. Куроо вновь замолчал, но казалось, будто по пути он что-то высматривает на обочине.

\- Смотри, - окликнул он Цукиcиму и указал вперед, откуда шел мерцающий зеленоватый свет.

Свет был совсем не похож на тот, что исходил от фонарей. Цукиcима не сразу догадался, что там. Он свернул за Куроо с дороги и пошел сквозь высокую траву, пока они не оказались на берегу узенькой речки. Куроо сдержанно усмехнулся.

\- Светлячки, - устало выдохнул Цукиcима, а потом и сам невесело рассмеялся.

Они немного постояли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь плеском воды и непонятным шорохом откуда-то из травы. Постепенно вечерняя духота сменялась ночной прохладой. Цукиcима сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь в полной мере насладиться этим мгновением.

\- Жду от тебя достойной игры на Весеннем турнире, - неожиданно произнес Куроо. В тот момент его голос был серьезен как никогда за все то время, что они были знакомы. Он повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Цукиcиме. – Иначе все, что ты делаешь сейчас, бессмысленно.

Цукиcиме пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы выдержать его пронизывающий взгляд. Растерявшись, он не смог подобрать подходящие слова и только коротко кивнул. Но Куроо, похоже, этого оказалось достаточно.

Цукиcима мысленно напомнил себе, что им лучше поскорее вернуться в лагерь. Он напоследок оглядел берег реки и начал взбираться вверх по покатому склону обратно к дороге. Но Куроо не последовал за ним. Он так и стоял, наблюдая, как неизвестно откуда взявшийся кот подпрыгивал из травы и хватал мощными лапами крошечных мерцающих светлячков.     


End file.
